Twilight Sparkle (człowiek)
Twilight Sparkle (nazywana też czasem Sci-Twi) — jedna z głównych postaci w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni, wcześniej uczennica Liceum Crystal Prep i członkini drużyny Shadowbolts, obecnie uczennica Liceum Canterlot i członkini drużyny Wondercolts. Historia Crystal Prep Twilight uczyła się tam bardzo ciężko. Prowadziła też badania nad dziwnymi, magicznymi zdarzeniami w Liceum Canterlot. Często do szkoły przyprowadzała swojego psa Spike'a. W szkole tej stworzyła amulet potrafiący namierzać i pochłaniać equestriańską magię. Zawsze idąc korytarzami padały na nią zniechęcone spojrzenia innych uczniów, a gdy Twilight chciała z nimi porozmawiać lub usiąść obok w autobusie, spotykało się to z niemiłymi uwagami i odtrącaniem jej. Igrzyska Przyjaźni Dyrektor Grzyb zmusiła Twilight do wzięcia udziału w Igrzyskach ze względu na jej bystrość i inteligencję, ponieważ udział w nich zapewniał Crystal Prep dobrą reputację, lecz dziewczyna nie była zbyt chętna by to zrobić. Dyrektorka zagroziła, że gdy Twilight odmówi, ta nie wesprze jej kandydatury do Programu Niezależnych Badań Everton. Dziewczyna niepewnie zgodziła się, gdyż nie jest utalentowana sportowo, lecz miała szanse w części naukowej Igrzysk. Dziewczyna bardzo słabo radziła sobie podczas konkurencji łuczniczej, w której startowała razem z Sour Sweet, jednak Applejack bardzo jej pomogła dając wskazówki jak celnie strzelać. Na Igrzyskach Twilight poznaje uczennice z Liceum Canterlot: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity i Sunset Shimmer. Okazują się być bardzo miłe, z wyjątkiem podejrzliwej Sunset, która widzi, ze amulet Twilight może kraść equestriańską magię z jej przyjaciółek. Im więcej magii wchłonął amulet, tym dziwniejsze i groźniejsze rzeczy działy się dookoła: powstawały liczne, małe portale do Equestrii i czasem wyłaniały się z nich olbrzymie rośliny. Te wydarzenia przeszkodziły w przebiegu sportowej części Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Zdenerwowana Sunset Shimmer oskarża ludzką Twilight o szkodzenie światu ludzi, zakłócenie Igrzysk i, co najgorsze, narażenie na niebezpieczeństwo jej przyjaciółki. Dyrektor Cinch, która dowiedziała się o potężnych, magicznych zdolnościach amuletu, nakłoniła Twilight do uwolnienia jego mocy w piosence Uwolnij magię. Przemiana w Midnight Sparkle W wyniku kontaktu z ogromną ilością magii z Equestrii, której nie mogła zrozumieć i negatywnymi emocjami spowodowanymi samotnością, odrzuceniem i naciskami dyrektorki, Twilight zmieniła się w demonicznego potwora Midnight Sparkle. Miała obsesję na punkcie magii i tworzyła wyrwy do Equestrii. Chciała wyrządzić szkody innym uczniom i szkole w ramach zemsty. Jednak Sunset Shimmer pomogła jej, tłumacząc jej bezsensowność niszczenia wszystkiego i wyznała, że też kiedyś się tak czuła jak Twilight teraz. Dzięki tej pomocy Twilight wróciła do normalnej formy. Do pomocy przyczynił się też Spike; gdy Midnight Sparkle zauważyła go, przez chwilę wróciła do niej normalna osobowość. Przeniesienie do Liceum Canterlot Po przykrych wydarzeniach Twilight rozmawiała z dziekan Cadance. Ta po chwili zaproponowała jej przeniesienie do Liceum Canterlot. Dziewczyna z radością się zgodziła i dołączyła do nowych przyjaciółek. Spotkanie swojej kucykowej odpowiedniczki thumb Pod koniec filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni przez portal przechodzi kucykowa Twilight Sparkle. Tłumaczy, że nie mogła się wcześniej zjawić z pomocą przez problem z podróżą w czasie w Equestrii. Ze zdziwieniem zauważa drugą siebie, która bawiła się z resztą przyjaciółek na pikniku przed pomnikiem, w którym znajduje się portal. Kucykowa Twilight przyznaje, że to bardzo dziwne dla niej przeżycie. Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree left|thumb Ludzka Twilight pojawia się również w czwartym filmie. Podczas pobytu w Obozie Everefree, Twilight przejawiała wewnętrzną walkę ze swoim alter ego - Midnight Sparkle. Zauroczyła się też w prowadzącym ten obóz Timberze. Myślała że wszystkie magiczne zdarzenia w obozie, są przez nią. Stara się uciec od magii, próbując nawet wymknąć się w nocy z obozu i wrócić do domu. Sunset próbowała ją cały czas przekonywać do tego, że magia nie jest zła, jeśli się nad nią panuje. Mimo iż w trzecim filmie chciała zrozumieć magię, to teraz jej się boi. Wygląd Na co dzień Twilight ma liliową skórę oraz ciemnofioletowe oczy. Jej włosy są granatowe z fioletowo-różowym pasemkiem. Jej włosy są związane w duży kok, lecz czasem się rozpuszczają i wyglądają identycznie jak u jej kucykowej odpowiedniczki. Jako ozdobę ma spinkę w kształcie swojego znaczka. Dziewczyna nosi mundurek Crystal Prep Academy. Składa się on z białej bluzki z beżowymi rękawami, czarnego, małego krawatu, bordowej kamizelki z białymi guzikami i fioletowym paskiem w pasie, bordowej spódniczki w kratę w kolorach żółtym, różowym i błękitnym, fioletowych podkolanówek z białą falbanką oraz granatowych butów na niewielkim obcasie z niebieską ozdobą. Nosi też granatowy, okrągły amulet i okulary w grubej, czarnej oprawie. Od odcinka specjalnego Magia tańca Twilight ma nowy standardowy strój. Teraz dziewczyna ubiera się w niebieską bluzkę z krótkimi rękawami oraz ciemnoróżową kamizelkę. Nosi również fioletową spódniczkę z nieco jaśniejszymi gwiazdkami, znaczkiem swej kucykowej odpowiedniczki oraz jaśniejszą falbanką u dołu. Na nogach posiada jasnoniebieskie podkolanówki oraz fioletowe buty z paskiem i również ozdobnym znaczkiem. Jej dodatkami są ciemnoróżowa muszka, fioletowy pasek z białą klamrą oraz te same okulary, które nosiła przedtem. Zmienia się również fryzura Twilight, która z już w filmie Legenda Evefree przekształca się z wysoko upiętego koka w kucyka związanego gumką z ozdobną, fioletową gwiazdką. Luźne kosmyki na obu bokach jej twarzy pozostają niezmienione. Midnight Sparkle thumb|250px|left|Ludzka Twilight w formie Midnight Sparkle W tej formie jej włosy zyskały kolory fioletowy, ciemnoróżowy i czarny. Kształtem przypominały płomień. Wyrósł jej niebieski, lśniący róg oraz para granatowych, groźnie wyglądających skrzydeł. Oczy Twilight zmieniły się: źrenice były małe i różowe, a białka miały kolor morski, lśniły też jasnym światłem. Skóra dziewczyny stała się ciemniejsza. Strój stanowiła ciemnoróżowo-fioletowa sukienka z gwiazdkami na boku, długie, bordowe rękawiczki oraz bordowo-morskie buty z różowym kryształkiem. Midnight Sparkle zyskała też długi, fioletowy ogon oraz postrzępione okulary koloru morskiego. |-|Rainbow Rocks = Film EG2 Twilight Sparkle w laboratoryjnym fartuchu.png|Twilight Sparkle w swoim laboratoryjnym fartuchu zajęta badaniami na temat magii pochodzącej z Liceum Canterlot pod sam koniec filmu |-|Igrzyska Przyjaźni = Film Twilight Sparkle (wersja ludzka) ID.png|Poprzedni standardowy strój Twilight (mundurek starej szkoły - Akademii Crystal Prep) EG3 Twilight Sparkle w stroju na Igrzyska Przyjaźni.png|Strój do łucznictwa (w barwach Liceum Crystal Prep na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni) |-|Legenda Evefree = Film EG4 Twilight Sparkle w piżamie.png|Piżama Twilight EG4 Twilight Sparkle w stroju obozowym.png|Mundurek Twilight Sparkle na Obóz Evefree EG4 Twilight Sparkle w stroju kryształowej strażniczki.png|Strój Twilight jako kryształowej strażniczki po uwolnieniu mocy kryształów z jaskini przy Obozie Evefree EG4 Suknia Twilight na kryształowym balu.png|Suknia na kryształowy bal |-|Odcinki specjalne = Magia tańca EGS1 Twilight Sparkle w stroju kowbojki.png|Kowbojski strój Twilight w pomyśle na teledysk jaki miała Applejack EGS1 Twilight Sparkle w stroju przygodowym.png|Przygodowy strój Twilight w pomyśle na teledysk jaki miała Rainbow Dash EGS1 Twilight Sparkle w stroju do teledysku.png|Strój Twilight do występu w teledysku Magia filmu EGS2 Twilight Sparkle przebrana za Masked Matter-Horn.png|Twilight Sparkle przebrana za Masked Matter-Horn EGS2 Twilight Sparkle w stroju do filmu.png|Twilight Sparkle w stroju do swojej małej roli w filmie o Dzielnej Do Charakter Twilight ze świata ludzi jest nieśmiała, zagubiona i niezdarna, ale bardzo inteligentna. Należała do najlepszych uczniów w Crystal Prep. Jej błyskotliwość i dociekliwość pozwalały jej prowadzić badania nad magicznymi zjawiskami w Liceum Canterlot. Bardzo pragnęła zdobyć przyjaciół w poprzedniej szkole, lecz przez jej niezdarność i nieśmiałość wszyscy ją omijali szerokim łukiem i nie chcieli mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Przez samotność i smutek z tego powodu pod koniec filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni zmieniła się na chwilę w swoją okrutną i zła wersję, Midnight Sparkle. W tej formie była okrutna, zachłanna i szalona, nie znała litości, chciała zdobyć więcej magii i ją rozumieć nawet za cenę zniszczenia świata, pałała nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty za opuszczenie. Umiejętności Twilight stanowczo nie ma talentu do sportu. Nawet z łukiem, pomimo że strzelanie z niego to szkolny przedmiot w Crystal Prep, miała na Igrzyskach pewne problemy. I choć czasem strzały wypadały z jej rąk i z postawą strzelecką miała pewne problemy, to byłaby w stanie samodzielnie trafić w nieruchomy cel (co samo w sobie byłoby sporym wyzwaniem dla osoby, która nigdy nie strzelała), lecz w przypadku celów ruchomych Applejack musiała jej udzielić drobnej pomocy. Za to dziewczyna świetnie sprawdza się w dziedzinach naukowych. Jest bardzo dobra z chemii, gramatyki oraz innych zagadnień, co widzimy podczas Igrzysk i jej śledztwa odnośnie magii w Liceum Canterlot. Według dyrektor Grzyb była najlepszą uczennicą Crystal Prep w całej jego historii. Pupil Jej zwierzakiem jest mały, fioletowo-zielony szczeniak o imieniu Spike. On i jego właścicielka są bardzo ze sobą związani. Przez przypadkowy kontakt z equestriańską magią Fluttershy Spike, mimo bycia psem, zyskał umiejętność mówienia ludzkim głosem. Relacje Z uczniami z Crystal Prep Na początku uczniowie z tej szkoły nie przepadali za Twilight. Nie lubili z nią rozmawiać ani przebywać przez jej niezdarność i nieśmiałość. Po wydarzeniach z Igrzysk Przyjaźni ich stosunki zdają się być lepsze, jednak Twilight i tak postanawia przenieść się do Liceum Canterlot. Z dziekan Cadance Dziekan Cadance i Twilight są przyjaciółkami. Cadance bardzo pomaga i wspiera skrytą uczennicę. Nie donosi na nią, gdy odkrywa, że przyniosła ona swego psa Spike'a do szkoły. Cadance troszczy się o dziewczynę, a pod koniec filmu Igrzyska Przyjaźni przenosi ją do Liceum Canterlot. Z Dyrektor Grzyb Dyrektor Cinch w wyniku swych wygórowanych ambicji bardzo naciska na Twilight. Zmusza ją do wzięcia udziału w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, a potem do uwolnienia magii z amuletu. Grozi dziewczynie, że gdy ta sprzeciwi się jej, nie wesprze jej kandydatury do Programu Niezależnych Badań Everton, na którym bardzo uczennicy zależy. Dyrektorka wie, jak inteligentna jest Twilight i dlatego pokłada nadzieje w tym, że dziewczyna przyniesie Crystal Prep dobre imię. Z uczennicami z Liceum Canterlot i Sunset Shimmer Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack były bardzo miłe dla Twilight. Na przykład: Pinkie urządziła przyjęcie dla Twilight i reszty uczniów Crystal Prep, a Fluttershy pocieszyła ją, pozwalając jej przytulić jednego ze swoich króliczków. Jednak Sunset Shimmer niepokoiła się, że Twilight ze świata ludzi za bardzo interesuje się magią z Equestrii. Doprowadziło to do tego, że Sunset nakrzyczała na dziewczynę za zamieszanie w związku z zakłócaniem Igrzysk przez portale do Equestrii i przechodzące przez nie groźne rośliny oraz narażanie jej przyjaciółek. Jednak Sunset pomogła Twilight znaleźć sposób na uporanie się z jej problemami, ponieważ sama takie miała. Gdy Twilight została przeniesiona do Liceum Canterlot, jej nowe przyjaciółki bardzo chętnie ją przyjęły. Ciekawostki * Jako Midnight Sparkle ma róg podobny jak Królowa Chrysalis z Equestrii. * Została ukazana już w ostatniej scenie My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks tuż po napisach końcowych, gdzie w swojej pracowni prowadziła badania nad dziwnymi zjawiskami w Liceum Canterlot. * Na jej korkowej tablicy jest ukazane zdjęcie odłamków amuletów Dazzlings. * Jest leworęczna. Cytaty * Em, raczej tak. Tylko… no wiecie… podobno Canterlot jest coraz lepsze. Mają dobrą reputację i… no ten… Nie mają lepszej niż my, to jasne. Ale my im nie pozwolimy, co nie? Wygrać… znaczy… Prawda? ''Shadowbolts * ''Em, przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby do tego doszło. Próbowałam zbadać tę dziwną energię, która pochodzi z waszej szkoły. Nie wiedziałam, że ona jest magiczna ani jak działa. * Miałyście rację! Wcześniej nie wiedziałam, czym jest magia, ale teraz już wiem! ''Midnight Sparkle * ''O, nieprawda. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja mogę zdobyć wszystko, co chcę! ''Midnight Sparkle * ''Midnight Sparkle jest częścią ciebie! Zawsze będę czaić się w najciemniejszych zakamarkach twojego umysłu. Ja jeszcze wrócę, Twilight, a wtedy nie zatrzymam się, dopóki nie zagarnę całej magii! do Twilight * Nie! Ja… jestem… Twilight Sparkle! A magia, którą noszę w sobie to… magia przyjaźni! Zabawki My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zestawie z szafką i psem Spike'em Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg|Lalka Twilgiht Sparkle w stroju z Igrzyskach Przyjaźni Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg|Lalka Twilight po przemianie w Midnihgt Sparkle Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg|Lalki Twilight i Flasha Sentry'ego My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w zwyczajnym stroju w opakowaniu EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle bez opakowania.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju bez opakowania EG4 Lalka Twilight Sparkle w opakowaniu.JPG|Lalka Twilight Sparkle w eleganckim stroju w opakowaniu Galeria Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Antagoniści